„Red Snow“ Blutiger Schnee
'' Military Police Department Akte I '' center|650px “Red Snow“ “Blutiger Schnee!“ Prolog: 09.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' Miki Shiragami und Chinatsu Gondo lenkten ihre Motorräder auf den Parkplatz neben dem Verwaltungsgebäude der Polizeikaserne. Anders als alle anderen Abteilungen der imperialen Sicherheitskräfte, lag die Hauptstelle des Military Police Departments nicht in Atero. Sondern im paradiesischen Tesara. Sonne, Palmen und alles was zu einem erholsamen Urlaub beitrug, prägte das Stadtbild der Makropole. In ihrem Herz lag die Polizeikaserne mit all ihren Büros, Lagern und Ausbildungszentren. Miki und Chinatsu klappten die Ständer aus und schoben die Helme in das Fach hinter dem Sitz. Mit einem kleinen Liedchen auf den Lippen tänzelten die Beamtinnen zum Schalter im Empfang. „Schönen guten Morgen,“ grüßte sie ein Agori in Uniform der hinter dem Schalter saß, „wie geht es ihnen heute?“ „Gut,“ erwiderten die zwei Matoranerinnen mit einem verführerischem Lächeln, „was gibt es heute so wichtiges, dass man uns im verdienten Urlaub stört?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ entgegnete der Agori hinter dem Schalter, „mir hat man noch nichts mit geteilt.“ Die jungen Frauen verließen den Empfang und suchten das Büro von Kommissar Goro Gondo auf. Goro war weder mit Chinatsu verheiratet oder verwand, der gleiche Nachname war ein lustiger Zufall. Miki klopfte an der Tür und Goro rief sie hinein. „Ich hoffe sie nehmen es mir nicht zu übel,“ bemerkte der Kommissar, „dass ich sie mitten in ihrem Urlaub her gebeten habe.“ „Aber ich möchte eure Meinung zu einer Akte wissen,“ fuhr der Matoraner fort, „welche uns gestern von der Kriminalpolizei übergeben wurde.“ „Geht es wieder um potenzielle Rebellen oder Terroristen?“ fragte Chinatsu und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken, „oder ist wieder einer der Marines unangenehm aufgefallen?“ „Weder das eine noch das andere,“ sprach Goro Gondo und schob eine Akte über den Schreibtisch, „dieser Fall wurde von der Kriminalpolizei für unlösbar erklärt.“ „'''S'ie wollen unsere Meinung dazu wissen,“ schlussfolgerte Chinatsu mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie haben doch auch andere Beamten die besser dafür geeignet sind.“ „Sie beide gehören zu meinen kompetentesten Beamten,“ lächelte der Kommissar und bot den Frauen eine Tasse Kaffee an, „ihnen war bisher kein Fall zu schwer.“ „Daher möchte ich nur eure Meinungen zu diesem Fall hören,“ fuhr Goro Gondo zufrieden fort, „danach können sie ihren Urlaub ungestört fort setzen.“ Miki las die Akte zu erst und wurde stutzig. „Das muss ein Witz sein,“ räusperte die Matoranerin und rollte die Augen, „der Einbruch in das Rathaus von Vulcanus und in einer Arztpraxis.“ „Was daran ist so unlösbar?“ wollte Chinatsu wissen, „das einzig auffällige ist, dass nur die Akten einer bestimmten Person entwendet wurden.“ „Richtig,“ bestätigte der Kommissar und schob eine zweite Mappe herüber, „dann lesen sie bitte auch diese.“ Chinatsus schüttelte den Kopf und las den Absatz ein zweites mal. „Laut den Ermittlungen,“ überlegte die Matoranerin und leerte den Becher Kaffee mit einem Zug, „dann ist der Personalaktendieb aus Vulcanus der Tote aus dem Gletscher nahe Iconox?!“ „Die Kriminalpolizei schließt einen Zusammenhang beider Fälle nicht aus,“ fuhr Chinatsu fort und klappte die Mappe zu, „die Ermittler sind der Ansicht das es sich, dass es sich um einen Ritualmord einer Sekte handelt oder eines Psychopathen der Horrorfilme kopiert.“ „Sind sie auch dieser Meinung?“ fragte Goro Gondo und sah den jungen Frauen abwechselnd in die Augen, „ich finde dass die Ermittler sich die falschen Verdächtigten aus gesucht haben.“ „Genau deshalb konnten sie den Fall nicht lösen,“ meinte der Kommissar, „bei keiner Sekte fanden sich hinreichende Beweise und auch der blutrünstige Irre blieb aus.“'' '''''Nachwort: „'''W'ir sind folgender Ansicht,“ überlegte Miki Shiragami, „dass niemand grundlos im Rathaus und später in einer Arztpraxis einbricht, um die Akten der gleichen Person zu stehlen.“ „Das genau dieser Dieb Opfer eines brutalen Mordes wurde,“ übernahm Chinatsu Gondo das Wort, „ist zu mysteriös, als dass es ein Zufall sein kann.“ „Die große Frage bleibt aber immer noch unbeantwortet,“ warf der Kommissar ein, „was steckt hinter beiden Verbrechen?“'' Kapitel 1: „Der dritte Fall“'' ''K'aum hatte Goro Gondo seinen Satz beendet, öffnete sich ein weiteres mal die Tür. Niemand anderes als John Smith, ein gutgelaunter Matoraner der von seinen Freunden auch Smithy genannt wurde, trat in das Büro und legte eine dritte Mappe auf den Schreibtisch. Danach holte er den letzten Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich neben Miki. „Ich habe noch einmal die Datenbanken kontrolliert,“ erklärte Smithy mit fröhlicher Stimme, „keine Spuren von Hackrangriffen.“ „Gut, dass ist beruhigend,“ bestätigte der Kommissar, „bitte bleiben sie noch, die Damen könnten vielleicht einige Fragen haben.“ Der Matoraner stand auf, begrüßte die zwei Frauen und setzte sich wieder hin. „Die Akte 22 A – 16 Schimäre“ meinte Goro Gondo, „weißt auf etwas hin, dass eine Verbindung zwischen dem Mord und dem Projekt Schimäre zu tun haben könnte.“ „Deshalb wurde der Fall dem Military Police Department übergeben,“ räusperte Chinatsu Gondo und klappte noch einmal die Seite mit der Leiche des jungen Mann auf, „ich wusste doch, dass mir irgend etwas an der Haltung des Opfers bekannt vor kam.“ „Dem Agori wurde die rechte Hand amputiert,“ beschrieb Miki Shiragami nachdenklich, „danach wurde die Hand an ein dafür passendes Kreuz geschlagen.“ „So ergibt es das Symbol des Schimäre Projekts,“ beendete die Pathologin wenig erfreut, „wobei es doch streng geheim gehalten wurde?“ „Auch die Körperhaltung des Opfers spielt auf Schimäre an,“ ergänzte Chinatsu und schlug die Seite einer Frau auf, die in einem Krankenbett lag und an einem Lebenserhaltungssystems angeschlossen war. „An der Stelle, wo auf der Decke das Symbol aufgenäht ist,“ fuhr die Matoranerin fort, „lag die gekreuzigte Hand auf der Leiche.“ „Das alles ist eine Inszenierung,“ warf John Smith ein, „dem oder den Mördern ist das Schimäre Projekt bekannt.“ „'''W'arum haben sie es dann nicht einfach veröffentlicht?“ überlegte Miki während sie die Mappen zu klappte, „warum gerade ein Mord?“ „Genau diese Frage ist der Grund, warum ich sie her geben habe,“ meinte Goro Gondo, „ich möchte eine Kommission bilden um den Fall zu lösen, dabei dachte ich unter anderem an sie.“ „Wen wollen sie noch für ihre Ermittlungsgruppe?“ erkundigte sich Miki und ließ den Kommissar nicht aus den Augen. „Ich dachte an euch, Smithy, Sho Kuroki und Marcel De Stephano,“ lächelte Goro Gondo, „sie alle Fünf gehören zu den besten des Military Police Departments.“ „Kuroki und De Stephano?!“ entglitt es Chinatsu und die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich, „bitte nicht!“ „Die beiden sind die Machos in Person!“ beklagte Miki und schloss sich ihrer Freundin an, „die haben außerhalb der Arbeit nur das eine im Kopf.“ „Das mag sein,“ gab Goro zu, „doch sind sie eben auch hervorragende Ermittler.“ „Leider war,“ kicherte Miki und verwarf die Unmut wieder, „Marcel De Stephano ist ein wahrhaft begnadeter Pathologe.“ „Sho Kuroki ist ein Spezialist für religiöse Fragen und der Profilar schlecht hin,“ musste auch Chinatsu eingestehen, „naja, während der Arbeit ist er ja auch nicht ganz so der Macho.“ „Würden sie sich meiner Ermittlungsgruppe anschließen?“ wiederholte Goro Gondo mit einem verzweifeltem Gesicht, „sonst frage ich ihre Kollegen.“ „Wir sind dabei,“ lächelten die zwei Frauen und auch Smithy nickte zufrieden. „Schön,“ freute sich der Kommissar, „dann sehen wir uns morgen zur gleichen Zeit im Computer Terminal II.“ Nach dem sich alle verabschiedet hatten, verließen Miki, Chinatsu und Smithi das Büro. Die Matoranerinnen verließen das Verwaltungsgebäude und fuhren wieder aus der Polizeikaserne. Smithy zog sich ins technische Labor zurück. Goro begann die Unterlagen für den nächsten Tag vor zu bereiten und die Dateien ein zurichten. Es gab noch viel zu erledigen.'' A'''m Dienstag den 10.08.100.000 n.n.Z um 10:00 Uhr trafen sich alle sechs Mitglieder der Kommission im Computer Terminal II. An je drei Wänden war ein großer Bildschirm angebracht und an der mit der Tür zwei kleinere. In der Mitte befand sich das Terminal, was von einer Stuhlreihe umgeben war. Nach einander fuhren die Bildschirme hoch. Ein jeder für einen der Fälle. Miki Shiragami, Chinatsu Gondo, John Smith, Sho Kuroki und Marcel De Stephano nahmen auf den Sitzen platz. Goro Gondo blieb vor der Haupttastatur stehen. Die Finger tanzten über die Tasten und die Bildschirme füllten sich mit Bildern. Jetzt direkt neben einander verdichteten sich die Theorien vom Vortag. Die Leiche gab in der Tat einen bildlichen Hinweis auf das Schimäre Forschungsprojekt. „Ziel der Forschungen war die Züchtung eines Agori mit körperlicher und geistiger Höchstleistung,“ rief der Kommissar in Erinnerung, „obwohl die beteiligten alle freiwillig teilnahmen, stieß das Projekt später auf argwöhnische Augen.“ „Zunächst wegen des ausbleibenden Erfolgs,“ fuhr Goro fort, „schließlich stellten sich bei einigen Frauen, die sich als Leihmütter zu Verfügung gestellt hatten, gesundheitliche Nebenwirkungen ein.“ „Nach einer Untersuchung durch das imperiale Institut für Wissenschaft und Forschung,“ erzählte der Matoraner weiter, „stellte sich heraus, dass die beteiligten Wissenschaftler gegen medizinisches Recht verstieß.“ „Darauf hin wurde das Schimäre Projekt verboten und eingestellt,“ beendete der Kommissar, „alles unter strikter Geheimhaltung und Ausschluss der Presse, die Akte verschwand im Archiv.“ „Fünf Jahre Später, am 04.04.99.995 wird im Rathaus von Vulcanus eingebrochen,“ übernahm Smithy das Wort, „am 09.04. in einer Arztpraxis.“ „Nichts außer die Unterlagen einer bestimmten Person werden gestohlen,“ meinte der Experte für Computer und Internetkriminalität, „den Kriminalbeamten gelingt es den Täter zu ermitteln doch können sie ihn nicht mehr festnehmen.“ „'''D'a seine Leiche in einem Gletscher nahe Iconox gefunden wurde,“ beschrieb Smithy, „der Zustand der Leiche und ihre Haltung ließ die Beamten auf einen Psychopathen schließen.“ „Die Suche nach dem Mörder verlief erfolglos bis vor einem Jahr,“ sprach der Matoraner weiter, „die Kripo erkannte den Zusammenhang zu Schimäre und schloss den Fall auf der Stelle ab.“ „Damit wir ihn übernehmen können,“ beendete Smithy mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „denn auch das Schimäre Projekt oblag der Militärpolizei.“ „Zumal fallen alle Ermittlungen des Military Police Department unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit,“ bemerkte Sho Kuroki, „womit die Fortführung der Geheimhaltung Stufe 1 obliegt.“ „Von welcher Person wurden die Unterlagen entwendet,“ fragte der Profilar neugierig, „im Ermittlungsbericht wird nicht einmal ihr Name genannt, nur dass sie zum Zeitpunkt der Einbrüche nicht mehr am Leben war.“ „So etwas darf in einem Bericht nicht fehlen,“ betonte der Matoraner, „selbst wenn es am Ende nicht zur Lösung des Falles bei trug.“ „Aus diesem Grunde sollten drei von euch dieser Frage noch einmal genauer nach gehen,“ meinte Goro Gondo mit ernster Mine, „die anderen fliegen mit mir nach Iconox.“ Gegen Mittag war die Besprechung beendet. Jeder fuhr nach Hause um die Sachen zu packen. Am nächsten Morgen starteten zwei Helikopter vom Gelände der Polizeikaserne. Einer flog Richtung Iconox davon und der andere nach Vulcanus.'' ''Kapitel 2: „???“'' ''Kapitel 3: “???“'' ''Epilog: Nachwort: Hauprollen Datei:7 Chinatsu Gondo.JPG| Chinatsu Gondo Datei:7 Goro Gondo.JPG| Goro Gondo Datei:7 Sho Kuroki.JPG| Sho Kuroki Datei:7 Chinatsu Gondo 1.JPG| Chinatsu Gondo Datei:7 Goro Gondo 1.JPG| Goro Gondo Datei:7 Sho Kuroki 1.JPG| Sho Kuroki Datei:7 Miki Shiragami.JPG| Miki Shiragami Datei:7 John Smith gen. Smithy.JPG| John Smith gen. Smithy Datei:7 Marcel De Stephano.JPG| Marcel De Stephano Datei:7 Miki Shiragami 1.JPG| Miki Shiragami Datei:7 John Smith gen. Smithy 1.JPG| John Smith gen. Smithy Datei:7 Marcel De Stephano 1.JPG| Marcel De Stephano Soundtrack Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser